Surprise Date
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sandy, a friend of Cassie and Gena, is cruelly shunned by a guy in her class, she runs off and refuses to go to the costume party going on. But a certain alien vampire steps in to make her night a happy one. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise. Sandy, Cassie, Gena, Brick, Courtney, and Ultimate Whampire belong to guestsurprise. I only own the Jocklin Mansion and Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

**Surprise Date**

Sandy was a friend of Cassie and Gena. She and Cassie were classmates. They each liked to talk about their secret crushes. Cassie talked about her crush on Blitzwolfer, even though she knew Sandy did not know he was an alien werewolf. She talked about how she had a crush on this guy in their class, but he treated her like she was worth nothing. His name was Brick. He was the guy that everyone wanted to date. He knew he was very popular and he made fun of those that were not as "cool" as him. He even played a cruel joke on Sandy.

"Hey cutie, wanna go to the costume party with me this Friday?"

"Sure, Brick! I just need to uh…,"

"Actually…I'm sorry…I already have a date…," Brick sneered and the whole class laughed.

Sandy's eyes filled with tears as she ran away. She did not want to talk to anyone. Not even her friend, Cassie. Cassie chased after her and tried to talk to her but she was too far ahead. After class, Cassie came to the Jocklin Mansion and she sat down on the couch with her face in her hands, thinking about the terrible events that happened to her friend that day. She didn't notice that she sat on Vamps' stomach since he was lying down. She suddenly felt a claw brush her hair back from her face. She jerked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Vamps! I didn't know you were right here…," Cassie tried to get up, but he pulled her on his lap and faced her to where she was looking at him.

"It's alright Cass, but what's wrong? Bad day in class?"

"No…it's just that someone was being very rude to a friend of mine. His name is Brick. He made fun of Sandy today by asking her to our costume party and then dissed her by saying he already had a date!" Cassie said angrily. Vamps patted her back to calm her a bit.

"Easy now…don't worry…everything will be alright. You and I both know that bullies always get what they deserve in the end."

"I know, but she ran off before I could ask if she was truly alright…she was really excited about this party too! Now she may not go at all…," Cassie responded sadly. "Well, I have an exam to study for so I better get going. See ya at dinner, Vamps," she smiled softly and gave her Vladat friend a big hug. He hugged her tightly back and then went outside for a few minutes.

* * *

The night of the big party came. Sandy was still resting in her room until she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and there was Cassie.

"Sandy…you have to get dressed…the party starts in 20 minutes!"

"Cassie…I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I really don't want to go."

"You have to! We agreed to go together! You and I were going to be queens! I need you!" Cassie whined and tugged on her arm.

"Alright, alright…but I will only stay for a few minutes…I was already humiliated…I don't need to stay all night," Sandy replied sadly. Cassie helped her to look as beautiful as possible and then they both headed to the party.

When they walked in, Brick immediately looked in her direction and walked over.

"Well, well, Sandy…so happy you decided to come," he laughed. Everyone snickered at his cruel words. "Where is your date?" He asked.

"Right here…," Everyone turned around and saw a tall Vampire-like person walk in the room. He was tall and muscular and all of the girls stared in wonder and the guys were shocked.

"Vamps!" Cassie whispered in shock. "What is he doing here?"

Vamps looked at her and winked and then walked over to Sandy. He towered over her and he knelt down and kissed her hand.

"Sandy…I'm sorry I was not able to ask you earlier…I am new to these parts, would you mind being my date tonight?" Vamps smoothly grinned as he caressed her cheek gently with his claws.

"S-Sure! I would love to! By the way! You have the best costume I've ever seen!"

"Why, thank you! Wonderful…then would you mind please showing me around?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him. The girls swooned and their faces turned red with jealousy. Whoever this new guy was, not only was his costume amazing, but he only had eyes for Sandy. Brick was getting angrier and angrier at the sight before him.

"Well, Mr…uh…,"

"Please…call me Vamps. But it's getting a bit warm in here…how about coming with me to get some air? Aren't you hot?" Vamps smirked as he slowly starting tugging at her big jacket, signaling her to take it off so everyone could see her pretty dress. Sandy was hesitant until Vamps literally started unzipping her jacket for her.

"Trust me…," he cooed. The girls sighed at how romantic he was and started gathering closer and closer to him. They were even more shocked at how beautiful Sandy's dress was. It had long pretty sleeves and sparkled like the dark blue night sky. Vamps then kissed her on the cheek and started maneuvering his hands through her hair and taking out her hair pins. This caused her hair to fall down and let her beautiful curls show. She looked like a real princess.

"Don't be afraid to hide your beauty, Sandy…you are beautiful. Never forget that," he said.

"Enough of this stupid romantic junk! Time for games! I challenge any one of you to an arm wrestle! YOU! VAMPIRE! C'mere and show me what ya got!" Brian snarled and sat down. He took off his sports jacket and got his arm ready. Vamps smirked deviously and walked over. Brian started thinking that maybe this was not such a great idea after seeing those sharp fangs and Vamps' muscles starting to flex.

Vamps still towered over Brick and he sat across from him. But before they got started, Vamps stood up and leaned close to Brick's face.

"Let's get this over with…I'm on a date, remember?" He smiled mockingly. Brick let out a grunt of frustration and they locked hands and started pushing on each other. Brick was breaking a sweat but Vamps looked very bored. After about 60 seconds of not being able to move Vamps' hand at all, Vamps tightened his grip on Brick's hand where his claws almost scratched him and he slammed Brick's hand on the table. Brick yelled in defeat and clutched his hand which was now bruised and sore from the Vladat's grip. Vamps slowly shook his head, exasperated from the silly game and walked over to Sandy. One of the snotty girls, Courtney, came forward and stepped in front of Vamps and pushed Sandy out of the way. Her assistants pushed Sandy further until she was outside and Cassie ran over to try to stop them and they pushed her outside too.

"Let ME show you around, Vamps. I am the one who knows all about this place," she smiled as she batted her eyelashes and caressed his shoulder. His eyes narrowed and he gently took a step back.

"Begging your pardon, but Sandy is the one who agreed to show me around. If you will excuse me…," he said as he walked quickly around them and jogged out the door to find Cassie and Sandy. Courtney huffed and her face turned red at this rejection.

He saw Cassie trying to softly wipe Sandy's tears from her face.

"Sandy? Cassie? Are you both alright?" He asked as he pulled them both gently into a hug. He let them hug him for a while until Cassie heard a powerful howl in the distance. She knew that was Blitzwolfer's call…it meant he wanted to speak with her. She smiled and turned to her friends.

"I actually have to go now…Sandy, I will see you tomorrow! Nice to "meet" you, Vamps," she winked as she hugged them again and ran in the direction of Blitzwolfer's howl. Sandy was left alone with Vamps. She smiled at him and held out her hand to shake his hand. He took it and kissed it instead.

"Thank you for the great night! I really appreciate it! I know you had many to choose from…but I am glad you chose me," She smiled shyly and started to walk away. Vamps suddenly pulled her back.

"Wait a minute…the night is not over…I still want you to show me around…," he laughed as he picked her up bridal style.

"Hey!" Sandy laughed, as she quickly wrapped her hands around the Vladat's neck for support.

"…but I do need you to show me something…"

"What?"

"I need you to show me your favorite place…," he cooed as he showed her a fanged smiled. She whispered it to him; he smiled and told her to close her eyes. He flew so fast that they were there before she knew it. She opened them and saw that she was at her favorite place: the waterfall. It was the same waterfall near the Jocklin Mansion.

"Whoa…how did we get here so fast!?" Sandy said, clearly shocked. He set her down and chuckled.

"My secret…," Vamps smiled happily.

"This place is the most wonderful place in the world. Well, now that we are away from the party, can you show me what you really look like?" Sandy asked as they sat down on the soft grass. Vamps lay down on his side to face her. She gently tried to pull off his black mask and she saw that it would not come off. Then it hit her, he was real!

"Ow! My dear…that hurts…"

"Y-You're…a…a …" Sandy stuttered as she started backing away from him. He started crawling towards her.

"Easy…just take it easy, Sandy…," he chuckled; he tried not to laugh at her large eyes of fright. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but all she felt were warm, friendly nuzzles on her neck and gentle pecks on her cheek. She giggled a bit and opened her eyes and saw a smirking Vladat looking at her.

"See? I'm not dangerous. It's alright. Yes, I'm not a human. I'm an alien," he soothingly spoke to her. She returned the smile and hugged his neck.

"Thanks Vamps! I don't care that you're not human…no one has been this kind to me besides Cassie and Gena. I thank you so much!" She smiled and happy tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm glad I made your night…but now my dear. Can you do me one more favor?'

"Yes? What is it, Vamps?"

"Look into my eyes…" Vamps cooed as his eyes began to swirl. "Now you will not remember that I am an alien. You will only remember the party and the waterfall and that a man with a mask gave you a fun night. You will not remember my name or that I am an alien…" he cooed.

"Yes, Master…," Sandy spoke. He then asked Sandy where she lived and he took her home. She was asleep when he got her home; he put her on her bed as he crawled through the window. He kissed her on the cheek one more time and returned to the mansion. He walked in and saw Cassie and Gena waiting for him. They both had warm smiles.

"You have got to be one of the sweetest Vladats in history!" Gena cooed as she hugged him.

"Sandy will never forget you!" Cassie smiled.

"Actually Cassie, she will not remember me. She will only remember a man with a mask that made her night. I couldn't risk her knowing about us being aliens and knowing our real names," he said gently.

"We understand Vamps!" Gena smiled.

"Absolutely! But that doesn't matter! What matters is that you gave her the best night of her life and you went out of your way to make her happy! You truly are a Vladat prince!" Cassie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! He's not the only Vladat here!" Whampire huffed as he and Rachel came in. Rachel winked at the girls and they all jumped on him and tried to tickle Whampire to show their affection but he was so strong that he pinned all three of them first!

"So you all tried to gang up on me and tickle me first? I don't think so…," Whampire smirked as he dug his tickle claws into all three of them.

"VAHAHAHAMPS!" Rachel laughed out. Vamps immediately grabbed his brother and held him in a unique Vladat hold.

"What? Get offa me, you alien Casanova! Let go of me, Vamps!" Whampire growled playfully.

"You're not in a position to give orders, Whams! Hey, Ladies…get his lower stomach and abs!" Vamps laughed menacingly.

"YOU TRAIHHAHAHAHAHTOR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The night was just filled with everyone's laughter when Vamps finally let Whampire go and both brothers went after the girls. One thing's for sure, these brothers are truly vampire princes!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! ;)**

**To guestsurprise: Jeannenobunaga was wondering if you could do a couple stories with her OC Dana with Raph and then her other OC Louise with Leo. Also, could you do one of my OC Chelsea meeting Ghostfreak with a lot of chasing and tickling? Could you, please?**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames! I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
